1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a holder for a light-emitting module, a lighting apparatus including the holder, and a method of manufacturing the lighting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
From an energy-saving viewpoint, recent years have seen a rapid rise in the popularity of light-emitting diode (LED) lights. An LED light includes, for example, a base portion (for example, the apparatus body) such as a heat sink, and an LED module that is placed on the base portion. The LED module includes, for example, a board, and plural LEDs mounted on the board.
Known methods of placing an LED module on a base portion include methods which use a holder. For example, there is known a method of placing an LED module on a base portion by holding the LED module using a holder and placing and fixing the holder on the base portion in such a state (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-153080 (Patent Literature 1)).